My Mistake
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: Harry left the wizardry world three years ago with no explanation to those that love him,What happened's when he accidently runs into the ones he left behind?
1. Misery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Everything was quite in the large mansion sized home that was located in the English countryside. It seemed empty and abandoned, that was until you got closer. Past the magical wards that surrounded the House of Potter. It had been at least three years since Harry Potter had actually occupied the home of his grand parents with his sister, Lillian Elizabeth, who now lived in the massive home alone. The 21-year-old spent most of her time at home working on whatever case graced her desk. Because everyone else in the department was, either too busy or did not want it. If there, was no work to do she always mulled over why she never fulfilled her desire to work at Hogwarts, or why everyone that was close to her at her years at school pretended she no longer exist, or the real reason why her brother moved out. That was the part she never understood. . . The real reason why he left the warm inviting house that was decorated with the Gryffindor house colors, the large quidditch pitch in the backyard, and the pursuit of becoming an Auror or maybe it was the fact his and Draco's relationship was 'falling' apart at the seams. Nevertheless, whatever the reason was Lily just wished she knew why Harry had left.

Lillian's mind was reeling as she walked into the Dark cold Living room, she had just spent the last half an hour of her shift thinking about things that had happened and how she spent her free time. It was a pathetic way to start the weekend but there was nothing she could do. With a wave of her hand, Lily lit up the house making the Dark and cold house come to life with light and warmth , slowly she moved across the plush carpet dropping her case files on the coffee table before stepping into the entrance hall and up the stairs to take a shower and change into her Pajamas. Before she returned to the living room and threw the files, she had brought home into the roaring fire. ,before heading back upstairs.

Miles away a lone figure walked down the dark cold streets of London. Harry Potter, It had been three years since he had actually thought about the life he left behind when he left the Wizarding World with no explanations. His heart plummet down into his stomach further remembering the look on Lily's face, with tears running down her face, as he told her he was leaving and was not coming back ever. He never realized how much it would have killed him later on. All the Emotions he was feeling did not make him feel any better, his body ached with every step he took, but he refused to head back home to his husband. Things had changed since he and Michael had gotten together three years ago so he had left to be with him. This was a mistake that changed the world, or rather his. With a soft Sigh Harry turned around and headed home, thinking of a way to patch things up with the ones he left.

Author's notes:

Okay this is an idea I have been working on, tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Visitor

Disclaimer on first chapter.

Golden Sunlight rained in through the emerald hangings in the vas master bedroom that Lillian occupied.

"It can't be morning already," Lillian stated as the light shined in her pale face. The twenty-one year old had never been a morning person but this was ridiculous. Hopping out of bed, she closed the curtains and returned to her bed. There was nothing worse than having to get up early on a day off and she would have slept in late too, if the floo did not spring to life just moments later. 'really' Lily though as she flung the dark blue blanket back and got out of bed. Annoyed, she grabbed her night robe off the hanger and placing it over her red tank top and black pajama pants.

"It's kinda early to wake the dead don't you think" The black haired blue eyed girl stated as she leaned against the banister looking at her company.

"It's not that early" Draco Malfoy smirked "It's only 7:30 in the morning a whole two hours later than you get up"

"Wow" Lily replied sarcastically as she ran her fingers through her unruly hair making several stands fall into her face. "So what brings you here to the depths of hell?"

"Nothing really" Draco smiled as he watched his god sister walk down the stairs listlessly.

"Well it has to be something, I mean no one comes here for just nothing anymore. . . . Well not since he left that is" Sadness could be detected in the young woman's voice as she spoke of Harry. Many had already got over the fact that the golden boy had skipped but it was still hard for a select few, Lily included

"I heard you are going to give Johannes a thirty-day notice," Draco stated changing the subject as they made their way to the kitchen

"Ha, like I can afford to" Lily laughed "When I find something else to keep me occupied"

As Harry entered his home, he found it cold and empty. The fire had gone out sometime before and apparently, Michael did not want to light it up again. Slowly Harry pulled off his forest green hooded sweatshirt and kicked off his black shoes before making his way to the back. And after making sure Michael was asleep, he slipped into his office and began to work on the transcripts that he had blown off for sometime and if it was not complete, he was pretty sure Mike would blow a gasket.

_My Mistake, if only I had stayed where I was suppose to be this would never have happened Harry though typing as fast as he finger could allow, the blue glow of the computer screen lit his face and the room around him. The paper's he was suppose to type up laid in a stack of ten thick on the desk, and in half an hours time it was done. The sun had just broke through the blinds in the backroom spilling their beams of happiness onto the keyboard as he sent the papers to the printer, shut down the computer and began to make breakfast for his husband._

"_You need some time to yourself," Draco stated as he took a seat at the black marble table in the expansive table._

"_Right," Lily smirked "So I can go slightly bonkers and have to admit myself to the crazy ward at a muggle hospital so I'm not found out?"_

"_Do you actually think time away will do that to you?" Draco asked he watched Lily place a cup of black coffee in front of him._

"_Yeah," Lily replied truthfully, "All I do is think about things that should have happened or why they happened the way they did or the reason I am a consultant for the child's ward at St. Mungos."_

" _You love children Lillian, I though you loved working with them?" Draco asked as he added almost half a cup of sugar to the warm beverage in front of him._

"_I did, but things change, you know that. It just reminds me of things I sometimes wish to forget."_

_Author's notes:_

_I am so sorry It has taken me so long to update. I promise to update sooner._

_Please Review_


End file.
